new_wikianimatefandomcom-20200213-history
LGBT GoAnimate Community
The '''LGBT GoAnimate Community '''refers to the variety of Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, and Transgender GoAnimate subscribers/members participating in contemporary Go!A activities including video-making, discussions, etc. As of 2015, the total population count of LGBT users has been widely disputed seeing as some may not prefer to reveal their sexuality. Treatment of LGBT users greatly varies by community and user depending on their traditional beliefs/community guidelines. The Official GoAnimate Terms of User guarantees protection of one's sexual orientation (gender identity has yet to be acknowledged) from "inflammatory objectionable, offensive" posts and/or videos. Origins The community's true origins are unclear. One could assume that GoAnimate's openness to Homosexuals/Transgenders (as seen in their Terms of Use) was a factor in the kickstart of this community. As a result, LGBT's hypothetically began surfacing the site. Country of Origin Seeing as GoAnimate is accessible in nearly any democratic nation, the community's country of origin (much like it's own origins) is disputed. Activities LGBT users would regularly engage in GoAnimate activities much like Non-LGBT users which include but are not limited to: Video-Making, discussions, conversations, forum posting, etc. One notable distinction between LGBT and Non-LGBT users is that those within the LGBT community openly declare their sexuality and at times, would stand up for their rights. Specialties LGBT users have no true specialties considering the content said users post are precisely much like those published by Non-LGBT's. Depending on the user and his/her affiliation, LGBT's could post standard GoAnimations and grounded videos as they please. Discussions All LGBT's are open to discussion on latest projects, non-GoAnimate media, daily routines, special events, contests; the list goes on. To put it succinctly, members of the LGBT community are just the same as those who are not. The only difference is their sexuality. Discrimination To their dismay, at least one LGBT user will face discrimination from any and all opponents (even those within their own faction/group/club). There have been alleged Anti-LGBT grounded videos targeting specific users known for endorsing Marriage equality, equal rights, etc. The videos in turn, have received public outcry, and conversely, support from Anti-LGBT (otherwise Homophobic) users. Homophobic users would probably periodically, express his/her discontent and disapproval for LGBT Rights and fair treatment; justifying it with her/his traditional beliefs or "it's simply unnatural". Homophobic users have been the center of controversy amongst the grounded video community for their views on LGBT users. Message regarding Homophobic users: New WikiAnimate will not seek to exploit and reveal the usernames of any and all Homophobic users to avoid confrontations and to ensure the safety of any LGBT's. Support Luckily, LGBT users could evade the discrimination and find relief from straight allies. Straight allies on GoAnimate have openly declared their support and appreciation on behalf of the LGBT community. Support mostly came in the form of Wikia articles, GoAnimations, blogs, etc. Membership Membership as aforementioned, is widely disputed amongst Non-LGBT users and even those affiliated with the LGBT community: List of openly Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual users: * Bubsy Bobcat * CheeseDoodleComedian * Alex Kimble * Momogowi List of Transgender users: As of this very date, there have been no signs of Transgender users on GoAnimate Category:GoAnimate Communities Category:Communities